Naptime
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron return home after a mission.  Based on picture by SFToon at DeviantArt.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this fiction. The picture "Nap Time" was done by and is owned by SFToon at DeviantArt. This fic is based on that picture. The fiction is dedicated to Kim and Ron and the love that they now will begin to share.

**Nap Time**

The transport aircraft sailed through the clouds over the Pacific Ocean. The pilot and copilot were at the controls of the nearly empty aircraft, the flight engineer sat at her panel behind the copilot checking on the gauge panel. The engineer glanced back through the open door of the cockpit to the passenger area. There were only two passengers; two young teens, a young man and a young girl both about 17 years old. The pilot glanced back to his flight engineer and without a word asked the condition of his special passengers. This crew was being paid triple their normal wages just to fly these two young people home. The engineer motioned for the pilot to come to where she was. The pilot motioned for the copilot that he was going to leave the controls. The copilot nodded and made all the necessary arrangements on the controls for the pilot to leave his seat. The pilot slid his seat back, turned and stepped out of his position to stand beside his engineer. He glanced back at the scene that had his engineer smiling like the Cheshire Cat. The pilot's face cracked into a large smile as he gazed back into the passenger area. Their passengers were not just two ordinary teens. They were Team Possible, the world famous girl/boy hero team who traveled the world fighting villains and helping during disasters.

There had been no villains on this mission. A village in the mountains had been in danger due to a collapsing dam. The area had received so much rain that the spillway and emergency relief gates were clogged and did not work. Team Possible had been called in to help. The girl worked with crews to help hold the dam as long as they could using fantastic equipment that the team's tech man had sent. The young man had arranged for the evacuation of the village. He quite literally at one point stood at the back of trucks and picked up child after child and put them on truck after truck. If an elderly person was too weak or sick he picked them up and got them on their transport. The two teens were in constant contact with each other making arrangements for different parts of their mission. The townspeople and local workers looked to the two teens for strength and guidance in this dangerous situation. When it looked like there would be no hope of saving the dam the girl ordered all workmen to safety and went to join her friend in the town. The both checked the final few buildings being the school and the church. Then the two teens had heard the alarm from the team overlooking the dam. The dam had broken.

They turned to leave when they heard crying. They turned around and saw a small child somehow missed in the rush to evacuate coming across the street toward them. They heard a roar at the same time and looked up the street in horror to see a wall of water and debris coming down the street. The teens ran and grabbed the child and turned back to the building where they had been and rushed inside. They had quickly climbed up to the roof. The young man had carried the child while the girl had called for assistance. They reached the roof in time to see a helicopter approaching. The helicopter stopped to lower a rescue sling. The two teens placed the child in the sling and she was raised to safety. At that moment the building shifted and came off of it foundation. The section of roof they were standing on sheared off and started floating down the raging torrent. Before they could lay flat the girl had been hurled into the mud and water. The young man had leaped in right behind her, grabbed her and pulled both of them onto a small piece of wreckage.

The two teens clung for their lives to the wreckage as it bobbed and spun in the swirling waters. Soon the piece of wreckage had been caught in some trees and the helicopter which had been following them stopped above them and immediately lowered the rescue collar. There apparently had been a small but very short argument between the two as to who would go first but apparently the young man won as the girl put on the sling. No sooner had she been lifted out of the water when a surge of water came and started to dislodge the young man from the tree. The young girl showed off her gym skills as she flipped herself over and caught her feet in the sling like a trapeze act. She then reached down and caught the hands of her friend and they were both lifted to safety.

The two teens had been checked out at the relief hospital and were taken to a local hotel with the thanks of the relief workers. At the hotel they had a chance to get cleaned up since both of them were muddy from the tops of their heads to the soles of their feet. They were actually so muddy they could not be told apart unless they spoke. While they had been getting cleaned up fresh clothing had been obtained from their equipment bags that had been sent in. The people had wanted them to stay but both teens said they needed to get home for a special event. A president of one of the local corporations arranged for a medium sized transport to take the two teen heroes straight home to Middleton in the US.

The pilot smiled as he glanced back at the two teens. They had to be exhausted; both of them had been on the move for a least two or three days with very little sleep. The girl, Kim was snuggled up against the young man with a very pleased and content expression on her face. The pilot thought I bet you are happy young lady, the whole world knows of the two of you. It had been only a few months before when the two teens had saved the world from Drakken and his robots. It came out later that apparently the two teens had fallen in love over the years and becoming quite an item. They had both saved each others lives on this last mission as they had so many times before. The young man seemed quite content to sit there with his arms crossed with the young lady snuggled up to him. You lucky rascal you, the pilot thought, you have a wonderful beautiful girl who no doubt loves you with every bit of her heart, and from the expression on your face, the feeling is mutual. The young man moved a little leaning back against the side of the aircraft, and then uncrossing his arm's put his left arm around the young girl. The pilot saw the girl's smile get bigger as she cuddled into the arms of the young man. The pilot turned and smiled at the engineer, he gave her a wink, and then returned to his seat.

**Ron's POV**

What a mission Ron thought as they sat in the transport. I hurt in every part of my body. He glanced over at Kim cuddled up next to him. She had let out a little sigh when she had grabbed his arm and settled in next to him. Three full days of running full steam he remembered. I never knew kids could weigh so much. I stayed in town while Kim went out to the dam. I helped get all the arrangements for the evacuation moving faster and helped as many as I could get onto the transportation. The mayor told me at one point that people were saying that just seeing me there and knowing that Team Possible was on the job helped to keep everyone calm and moving. Kim had gone straight to the dam with the equipment Wade had sent in hopes of opening the spillway and relieving the pressure on the dam.

It had only take a day or so to realize that the spillway was not going to be opened and all we could do is try and hold the dam as long as we could. I quit taking breaks and worked around the clock as we got the people into the transports taking them out of town. It continued to rain. I gave up trying to stay dry and just went out in the rain in my normal mission gear. Being wet was no big, I've gotten used to it over the years. The evacuation had been completed and orders were sent to evacuate the dam site. Kim came straight to where I was in town. We would to be the last to leave. When she got there I could tell she was tired. With the few conversations we had had over the Kimmunicator I knew she hadn't gotten much more sleep than me. But to me she was beautiful, wet hair, dirty face and clothes and all.

We got ready to get in our vehicle when we heard crying, Kim and I turned in horror to see a small child walking toward us crying, and somehow she had gotten left. As I ran to her Kim and I heard the alarms from the dam site. The dam had broken. We heard a roar coming down the street and looked up to see a wall of water coming at us. I grabbed the kid as Kim called for help over the Kimmunicator. They said to get on the roof of the school and a helicopter would pick us up. We made it to the roof and we got the kid in the rescue sling. Kim and I heard and felt a crunch as the building collapsed under us. A section of the roof came off and bobbed up and down like a cork in the torrent of mud and water. The roof section spun and Kim fell into the water, I dove in right after her. It was like trying to swim in thin pudding. I grabbed her and pulled us both up on a piece of debris.

This soon got stuck in some trees. We felt the down wash of the helicopter and looked up to see the rescue sling right over us. I grabbed it and gave it to Kim. She shook her head and pointed to me. I told her "Kimberly Ann Possible, we are a couple, I am the guy, as a guy I cannot be first, so for this moment I am the boss, get in the sling young lady!" Kim looked at me in shock then took the sling under her arms and she started up. She had not gone up far when the trees started to move. I started to slip off. Kim then performed the move that helped us win the cheer finals. She flipped over with her feet in the sling and grabbed my hands. The helicopter crew pulled us up together and took us to the relief center. When we got off the helicopter, one of the workers ran up to us and stopped then looking back and forth. "Excuse me which of you am Kim?" We looked at each other and laughed, both of us were mud head to foot. They took us to a hotel to get cleaned up after we got checked out by the docs.

Now we are on the way home. Kim is next to me where she stays now when we are together which is just about all the time. She is snuggled up to me now and I can tell she will be asleep soon. No big. We saved each other again, same old same old. I think I'll move my arm around her so she can be more comfortable, and if I lean back she can settle in and go to sleep. I am sure I will soon be asleep too. Man, these seats are comfortable, but when you have really slept in three days I… guess…zzzzzzzz.

**Kim's POV**

Kim snuggled up to Ron's shoulder. His shoulder always seemed to have been made special for her. It always seems to fit her head just right. She sighed in pure pleasure as she moved in closer and got comfortable. She was getting real comfortable. She smiled to herself. Ron had really changed in the past few months. He had changed on missions and away from missions. On missions he was effective as her in fighting. He had gained near perfect control over his monkey power. He also had gained a lot of confidence. They could actually spilt up now like they did this time, each having an important part of the mission. He had also gotten better at paying attention to her. He had always taken good care of her but now he had learned of the little special needs a girl has. One thing she had learned about Ron and that was he could kiss. Wow, his kisses could melt the North Pole. She melted in his arms when he kissed her like that.

Things were a lot better a school too. She was the envy of every girl in school. Not that it really mattered to her. But, Tara told her that she best take good care of Ron or there would be many a girl fighting for his attention. Ron was no longer considered the loser around school. He was considered to be and becoming one of the leaders of the student body. People now respected the quiet way he had. Barkin had come to count on Ron when some things needed to be done around the school. What Ron did that time against Drakken really got around the school. How Ron had gotten Kim out of her funk having faith in her when she didn't even have faith in herself. Then he stood with her and fought like he never had to help her defeat Drakken. Then the kiss he gave her at the prom went a long way at improving his image at school.

Poor Bonnie, she was almost an outcast in some circles now. People remembered her laugh at the dance and everyone else's cheers. Even Brick had turned into one of Ron's best friends, much to Bonnie's displeasure. Yes a lot of things had changed. One thing had grown though and that was her love for him. Now they were heading home. The spring dance was coming up and she had really been looking forward to it. They had gotten permission to rest up at home when they got home. Luckily the mission had been called at the start of Spring Break, so they hadn't missed any school. She thought of the dance, the dress she was going to wear, the tux she and Ron had picked out. She also thought of Ron holding her tight as they danced, feeling his arms around her. She settled closer to him.

This last mission had been tough on both of them she had worked the dam site while he led the evacuation. The dam failed and they ended up having to rescue a child at the last moment. The flood waters had knocked the building out from under them and she found herself gagging and gasping in the muck of the flood waters. Then she felt Ron's strong arm around her. He pulled her up on some debris. The debris got stuck in a tree and the helicopter dropped the sling to them she wanted to make Ron take the sling since she was the leader of Team Possible then Ron said what he said. She had to smile. He had called her by her full name then ordered her to take the sling. She knew then there was no arguing and she slipped on the sling. She had to save him seconds later when the tree started to wash away. When they got back one funny thing happened. The relief worker that came up to them after they got off of the helicopter had to ask which one was Kim, they were so filthy that they could barely be told apart.

They got a bath at a local hotel after they got checked by the doctors. Kim smiled and remembered coming out of the bathroom all clean and in clean mission clothes and seeing Ron standing there all cleaned up looking as handsome as ever. They had gone to the airport, and now were on the way home. She felt him move his arms around her as he leaned back against the side of the plane so she could lean against him and be more comfortable. She gave a small moan of pleasure and snuggled even closer. She felt herself getting even sleepier. She felt his breathing get deeper and then ……..zzzzzzz.


End file.
